Tricky Trouble
.jpg |caption=Tricky Travis notices that Peck and Toby are struggling to move the boulder. |writer=TBA |director=TBA |storyboards=TBA |story=TBA |season=1 |production=108ahttp://www.toonzone.net/schedule/displaySeries.php?seriesID=660&networkID=27 |us=January 21, 2014 |international=None |pairedwith=Toby's Untrue Achoo! |broadcast=5 }} When Toby and Peck are fooled by a traveling salesman, Callie takes off in pursuit to get their belongings back and bring the salesman to justice. Episode Summary The episode starts off with Peck and Toby playing Following The Leader. They find a big boulder blocking their path but they can't move it. Peck hurts his beak on the boulder. No matter how hard they both try, they can't move the rock. The scene shifts to Tricky Travis and a bear named Oswald. Travis explains his plan to trick Peck and Toby into buying "Make You Strong" Shirts. Since Travis doesn't want Peck and Toby to know that Oswald is a big, strong bear, Travis puts Oswald in a squirrel costume. Travis visits Peck and Toby to promote his Make You Strong Shirts because he sees how Peck and Toby can't lift the boulder. Peck and Toby are skeptical of the shirt but Travis attempts to make it look like Make You Strong Shirts actually work by calling Oswald (who is dressed like a puny squirrel), and Oswald can't hold the boulder! When Travis gives Oswald a Make You Strong Shirt, Oswald holds the boulder. Travis plays a song about the Make Ya Strong Shirts, which makes Peck and Toby want to try them out. Travis walks over to Oswald and see that Oswald is eating honey. He reminds Oswald that he's supposed to be switching the real boulder with the fake, extra light one so that Peck and Toby get tricked. Travis walks over to Peck and Toby and asks them to move the extra light boulder with the Make You Strong Shirt. When Toby sees Peck move the light, fake boulder into the air, he can't believe that the Make You Strong Shirts actually work (they don't work). Travis says that shirts like those need to be paid for, so Peck decides to trade his Golden Horseshoe Trophy for a Make You Strong Shirt while Toby decides to trade his Pinwheel Spurs. Back at Nice and Friendly Corners, Peck is looking for his Golden Horseshoe Trophy so he can trade with Travis. Peck has his Golden Horseshoe Trophy and Toby has the Pinwheel Spurs, but when Oswald refers to Travis as "Tricky Travis", Callie knows that there's something wrong with him. Callie says to Peck and Toby that if something seems too good to be true, it probably is. Travis puts the Golden Horseshoe Trophy and the Pinwheel Spurs in his wagon. When Peck and Toby want to show the town how strong they are with the shirts, Toby tries to pick up Ella's milk wagon but he can't. When Peck tries to lift the wagon, the wheel becomes loose and milk spills all over. When Peck and Toby can't lift the milk wagon, Callie suspects that they were tricked by Tricky Travis. Back at Tricky Travis and Oswald, Tricky Travis decides that they both leave because Peck and Toby have revealed their secret about the shirts not working. The squirrel head pops off of Oswald and the town gasps. Toby learns that Oswald was only able to lift the boulder because of the fact that Oswald's a big strong bear, not because of the shirt. Callie deflates the light-weighted boulder, figuring out that the boulder is fake. When Callie says "What do you gotta say about that?", Travis and Oswald simply leave town, along with Peck's Golden Horseshoe Trophy and Toby's Pinwheel Spurs. In the desert, Peck tells Tricky Travis that he should take back the Make You Strong Shirts and give back Peck's Golden Horseshoe Trophy and Toby's Pinwheel Spurs. When Travis says "Sorry, no refunds", Callie swings her lasso to catch Travis and Oswald from the wagon and she says "You tricked my friends, and now, you're gonna pay the prize.". Back at Nice and Friendly Corners, Oswald and Tricky Travis are forced to clean up the mess that Peck made when Peck tried to lift Ella's buttermilk wagon. Toby says "If it seems to good to be true, it probably is", ending the episode with a song by the Prairie Dog Trio. Transcript Gallery Trivia *When Travis says "They don't call me Tricky Travis for nothin'", that was from a Sheriff Callie's Wild West promo. Memorable Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2014 Category:January episodes Category:T Category:Aired episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD